A New Start
by Mark83
Summary: Set straight after PoA. Harry gets kicked out and starts on a new journy that leads him away from Hogwarts and towards a new life full of action and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money from this story

Authors notes: This is my first ever fanfic so any feedback you can give me good or bad is very much appreciated.

Vernon Dursley was not a happy man he hated the fact that the freak had to live with them at all but now he had found out that the freaks godfather was a murderer well he did not like that at all but he couldn't do anything to the freak that was to risky but he had to do something the question was what. So Vernon had been thinking and now he had a plan he'd been thinking on what to do since he picked the freak up from the station and now it was all arranged it had only taken a week and today was the day they put the plan into action. They had told the freak to be out of the all day as they were having guest and under no circumstances to be home before 7p.m. As soon as Harry was out the door that morning they began packing Vernon had booked a holiday for Petunia, Dudley and himself for the rest of the summer they would not return until the day before Dudley was due back at Smelting s

When Harry returned that evening it was quite clear that nobody was home however that didn't worry Harry it was a regular occurrence they would go out and leave him to look after himself if he was lucky they would have left the back door unlocked so he could at least get in the house if not he'd just have to wait until they returned, most people would have a house key so they could get in at times like these buy not Harry he was to much of a freak to be allowed anything like that. So Harry made his way to the back door hoping that it would be unlocked where he just stopped there just in-front of the back door was his trunk and Hedwigs cage. When he went over to investigate he noticed a note taped to his trunk so he pulled it off and read.

Boy,

We have left on holiday for the rest of the summer by the time we return YOU WILL BE GONE you are no longer welcome in this house. All your things are in your trunk we made sure you have nothing left to return for DO NOT RETURN you are no longer welcome in this house it is no longer your home.

Good Riddance

Vernon Dursley.

Now many would think what was written in the letter would be enough to bring the blood wards surrounding number 4 privet drive crashing down thus bringing a certain Headmaster there to see what the problem was and these people would be right except for one small detail that many had overlooked, Harry Potter had not thought of number 4 privet drive his home for a very long time and even before he stooped thinking of it as his home there was so little love in the house between Harry and his relatives that the wards were so weak when this final break came there was little more than a squeak from the device monitoring them that the Headmaster didn't even notice. So now Harry stood outside the back door shocked and as the note fell from his hands all he could think was 'what the hell am I going to do now?' This was it they had finally kicked him out and he wasn't sure how he felt about that sure he'd always hated living there but where else did he have to go. Lucky for Harry he wasn't the type to panic in any situation he'd been through to much for that so he sat down to think, first he'd need somewhere to sleep well he could go to the leaky cauldron for that after all he'd done it last year, how to get there again that was easy same way as last year call the knight bus but how to do all this without being recognised after all he didn't want the minister of Magic showing up again. First he'd need to cover his scar and then maybe take off his glasses okay he couldn't see well without then but he should be okay just getting on the knight bus and into the leaky cauldron without them. So with a plan in mind he opened his trunk took out his money bag and wand and made his way to the leaky cauldron, when he arrived it was fairly empty so he made his way straight to the bar and booked a room for the night. As he followed Tom to his room he asked for some dinner to be sent up and the same for breakfast the next morning, As he was sat eating his dinner he started to think first about everything that had happened going back over it in his head made him realise a few things first was that Vernon must have been planing this at least from the time he picked Harry up from the station otherwise why would he have locked up all of Harry's things as soon as he came through the door an told him to 'and send that bloody bird off to one of your freak friends or have it locked up with the rest of your freaky things' even with the threat of Sirius hanging over them, this of course lead him to his second realise that it must have been the threat of Sirius that had pushed them over the edge of course that meant they couldn't hurt him but kicking him out yes all they had to say was they kept him until he had somewhere else to go, now he had his godfather he could bugger off and live with him. Third he would have to sort his own life out so he started to think of things he'd need to do well his main priority would be money he knew he had a fair amount but would it be enough to keep him in school and pay for somewhere to live during the summer or would he need to get a job to pay for that well that meant a trip to the bank was the first order of business and everything else would come after that, so with that small plan formed he decided to call it a night ready for a long day tomorrow.

Harry woke early the next morning to a knock on his room door from Tom he was there with Harry's breakfast and a copy of the Daily Prophet which he read through while he was eating his food there was nothing of real interest to Harry until he read the help wanted ads at the bottom corner of the page was a small advert that read.

Wanted, general assistant for summer project

no experience necessary, will train on the

job, perfect for Hogworts student or

recent graduate. Contact John Sharpe

That sounded like something he could do even if he didn't need the money it was always a good idea to keep busy and you never now he might always learn something, so he wrote a quick letter to Mr Sharpe telling him who he was how old he was what work he done before I.e. everything he'd done at his aunt and uncles house and that he was very interested in the job. That done he headed off down the ally to send of the letter and visit the bank, it was still early when he got to the bank so there weren't many customers and he was able to walk straight up to a teller where he asked to see someone about his account. After about 5 minuets another goblin came back with the first and lead Harry to a small office.

"Please have a seat Mr Potter my name Smashjaw how can Gringotts be of services"

" well I'd like to know the state of my accounts as I've recently left home and I need to know if I need to get a job to support myself during the summer"

" very well Mr Potter if you'll just give me a moment to gather your files"

Smashjaw left the office and returned about 10 minuets later with a large stack of files two large boxes and one small one, Smashjaw put the the two large boxes on the floor and the files and small box on his desk then spoke.

" well Mr Potter we have a small bit of business to get through today which seems to have been overlooked on your previous visits, Firstly is your parents wills which are quite simple everything has been left to you to be held in trust here at Gringotts until your 17th birthday with the exception of your trust vault, the contents of these two boxes and the Potter family ring"

He then opens the small box on his desk and hands it to Harry. Harry takes the ring out and places it on his finger the ring gives out a faint blue glow and resizes itself to fit on his finger.

"The ring is charmed so that only you can remove it and to return to Gringotts if stolen, there is also a note that upon receiving the Potter family ring that you be given a full medical with all treatments to be paid for from the Potter family vault to ensure you are in the best of health if you like I can have the healers at Gringotts perform that after this meeting"

"yes please"

"now your accounts first the Potter family vault which contains 1,758,644 galleons, 12 sickles and 3 knuts total it also include various uncatalogued items along with the contents of the vault there is also deeds for 3 pieces of land 2 of which have no property and a third which has been pronounced by the ministry as an area of historical value which means there is very little you can do with it and a selection of shares in various businesses whose profits go straight into the Potter vault, then finally your trust vault which has a total of 4,784 galleons 8 sickles and 7 knuts this account is topped up to 10,000 galleons every year to pay for schooling and other expenses. Your Hogworts school costs are currently 5,000 galleons per year."

" wow so I've got nearly 5,000 galleons to spend before my birthday which is in a month wow"

" yes Mr Potter, now if you would like to follow me I will take you to our medical area so we can perform your medical"

" er before we go is there any way I can pay for things without carrying all my money round with me you know like if I've got a lot to buy I don't want to have my money stolen before I get a chance to buy what I need"

" of course Mr Potter you will want a charmed money bag very easy to use just hold the bag and say the amount you require and it will appear in your money bag they are charmed so that only you can use just add a drop of blood to the inside of the bag and it's ready to use, I will have one sent to you while you are having your medical now if you will follow me"

So Harry followed Smashjaw from his office to the medical area where they met another goblin and witch Smashjaw told that he was here for a full medical and to treat anything that required attention and to do it as fast as possible and to spare no expense. So Harry was lead to a bed and told that everything would be done while he was asleep to make it easier for the healers to work and with that he was given a potion and promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am making no money from this story.

When Harry awoke he was a little disorientated he remembered going to sleep in Gringotts medical area, well that looked about right it was definitely some sort of hospital from the way it looked as he was looking around he realised that he wasn't wearing his glasses and he could see just as well if not better that meant they had fixed his eyesight he gave a small whoop he couldn't believe it they had fixed his eyesight whatever else thy did would just be a bonus. Just then the witch that had been there when he arrived entered the room obviously alerted to the fact that he was awake by his whoop noise as soon as he saw her he realised how much he needed the toilet.

"can you tell me where the toilet is please"

"the door at the end of the room Mr Potter please come strait back when your done and I'll explain your treatments"

When Harry had been to relive himself and sat himself back down on the bed the witch started speaking.

"first Mr Potter my name is Healer Crabtree and before I start explaining the treatments you I think its best for you to see the results I'm sure you've noticed the fact that we managed to fix your eyesight already I should also tell you that you have been here for about 26 hours"

Healer Crabtree then brought out a full length mirror from behind a curtain and told Harry to look at himself and the changes so he took off his hospital gown and stood in front of the mirror in only his boxers and was amazed at what he saw. He was still slim but not the unhealthy underfed skinny that he had been no this was the look of an lightweight boxer slim with defined muscles and no excess body fat and it looked good it also looked as if he'd grown a couple of inches but that was hard to tell as he had nobody to compare himself to. Finally his scars were gone from his body even the one from the basilisk bite from his second year and with a quick glance to his forehead what he saw nearly made him pass out, his cursed scar from when Voldermort attacked him as a child was gone.

He just sat back down on the bed he was in shock everything he could have possibly have hope for and more all from just one visit to a healer he just couldn't believe it, he was broken out of his stooper by Healer Crabtree.

"Mr Potter, Mr Potter are you all right"

"yeah, yeah this is all just so amazing I can't believe you could do all this. Its just wow"

"well I'm glad your happy with it one of the reasons I let you see the results first is because this was a very expensive set of treatments which I should tell you cost around 520,000 galleons I'm sorry it cost so much but we were told to work as fast as possible and money was no object"

"no don't worry this is perfect it doesn't matter how much it cost this is just perfect, but how did you do it I mean how is it possible to make me look this good"

"well Mr Potter we didn't really make you look this good we just made you look how you should look if you had been raised properly. I think if I run you through what was done you may begin to understand what I mean, the first thing we did was to remove a fragment of a soul from the cursed scar on your forehead I should say that you are lucky that we had a goblin healer here otherwise that would not have been possible. The removal of the soul piece had a rather large side effect as it appears that it was both stifling your magic and draining a portion of it constantly what this means for you is that your magic should be stronger and easier to use it may also mean you will need a new wand as yours may no longer be compatible with your magic. If you do find yourself in need of a new wand I would recommend going to a custom wand maker it would enable you to keep your original wand and it wouldn't have a trace on it so you wouldn't have to worry about those pesky under-age magic laws. After we remove the soul piece it was just a simple job of giving you two potions one to fix your eyes and one to fix your body the rest of time was just your body fixing itself. Any questions?

"er a few actually, soul piece?"

"I don't know what it was doing there but I imagine it was a side effect of when the A.K rebounded off you. I don't know a lot about it as I said it was the goblin healer that removed it but what I do know is that its gone now and something you will never have to worry about it there will only be positive side effects from having it removed."

"will I keep growing or is this it for me now?"

"you should keep growing I don't know how much but you are now in your perfect 14 year old body so if you should grow more you will if you were due to stop growing at 14 you won't grow any more I'd say you have a bit more growing to do but how much nobody knows"

"OK so do you know of any place I could go to get one of those custom wands you were talking about?"

"yes there is a small second hand shop in knockturn alley called This, That and The Other all you need to do is go in and ask for a man named Billic tell him H.C send you for something that will be just perfect for you, you need to use those exact words because he won't sell to just anybody as its not really legal."

"er will it get me in trouble?"

" not really if your the last of a pure blood line the only thing you can get in trouble for is not having a trace on your wand and that's only a ten galleon fine and they can only test for that if they catch you doing something illegal. No the reason you need to keep it quite is because it Billic isn't licensed to sell wands in England he'd probably only get a fine and his wand making equipment and supply taken but he wouldn't be happy about that which is why the need for secrecy."

"OK no problem, last question is it possible to get a set of clothes to leave with cause I don't fancy walking down diagon alley in just my boxers."

"yes we had a set made up for you there in that cupboard over there with the rest of your things, we took the liberty of disposing of your old clothes. When your ready I'll be outside and I'll lead you to the front entrance."

"OK thanks"

So Harry went to the cupboard and pull out his new clothes they were quite basic just a pair of black trousers and a white shirt along with a new pair of socks and his old trainers underneath the clothes was a black pouch with a note attached to it which Harry pulled off and read.

Mr Potter,

We have taken the liberty of sending the rest of you things to your temporary residence in the Leaky Cauldron and replacing your old coin pouch with the one you requested all money left in your old pouch has been returned to your vault. In addition to the features explained earlier you can also withdraw any muggle currency from your pouch just state the amount and the currency required please note that that all withdrawals of this type must be done in increments of £10 or its equivalent in other currency s this service is subject to a 2% exchange fee.

Smashjaw

Account Manager

After reading the letter Harry bit the inside of his lip and let a drop of blood drip from it inside the pouch tied it around his neck and made his way to Healer Crabtree who then lead him to the banks exit. Once outside the bank Harry made his way to knockturn alley to get a new wand as he really wanted to be able to perform magic whenever he wanted. He found the shop about halfway down the alley and walked in, as he entered a bell on the door rang and an old wizard appeared from a door behind the counter.

"hi I'm looking for Billic"

"I am he, why is it that you are looking for me?"

"H.C sent me for something that will be just perfect for me."

"she did, did she OK follow me and we will see what I can do for you"

He then lead Harry through the door behind the counter then through another door that looked like a large wall mirror and into a small workshop area fill with glass jars full of different materials and small blocks of wood about 18" long and 2" square in the centre of the room was a small table which he lead Harry to.

"stand there and close your eyes I will bring the materials over and you tell me if you feel any pull from it and whether it is a lot or just a little."

So for about 30 minutes Billic brought materials over to Harry until he had felt a strong pull from about 15 different materials this was when Billic Spock again.

"now we find perfect match first is wood keep your eyes closed and tell me which you feel the strongest pull from then we do same for core and binder"

So he did first he picked out the wood then he picked two cores that had an equally strong pull and one binder. Billic wouldn't tell him what he'd picked out for his wand all he said was.

"come back tomorrow and say H.P has come for his prize wand will cost 50 galleons half now half tomorrow"

When he had paid Billic his 25 galleons he was lead out of the store which was then closed up behind him. Walking back up towards diagon alley he noticed a small clothes shop that seemed to look a lot more fashionable than Madame Malkins so he went in to see if he could sort out his clothing situation a bit, when he entered he was met by a rather attractive young witch who appeared to be in her early 20's.

"hi my name Kelly and this is my store is their anything I can help you with today?"

"hi, yes I need a whole new wardrobe I had a bit of a growth spurt recently so everything needs replacing"

"when you say everything exactly how much do you mean?"

"well the best way to look at it is what I'm wearing now is all I have that fits I'd also like to get all new underwear as well and if you do muggle clothes too that would be a big help."

"OK a few questions first do you have any preferences, what sort of quality do you want, do you want any charms on and how much are you willing to spend?"

"well I like boxers so there a must, I want everything to look good but not flashy I will need a mix of smart, casual and work stuff add whichever charms you think I might need but I'd really like something that will keep the clothes fitting for a while even if I grow some more any finally money is no object as long as the price is fair."

"now that I can work with I'll take some measurements and bring some things out see what you like then we'll go from there."

And she did clothes magic and muggle, shoes, boots, trainers, underwear the whole shabang by the time Harry was done he was about 230 galleons lighter and a whole lot of clothing heavier but on the whole he was very happy with everything he had purchased so it was a tired but happy Harry Potter who made his way back to the leaky cauldron to get something to eat and a good night sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not making any money from this story.

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews they have been very positive so far. I have not decided on ships yet bet their won't be any HP/GW or RW/HG.

Harry was once again woken by a knock on the door that signalled that Tom had arrived with breakfast, he quickly jumped out of bed a put on the t-shirt he had worn the day before and went to open the door. Along with his breakfast and a copy of the Daily Profit Tom also handed him a letter, after a quick glance for the letter to Tom he was simply told.

"some bloke dropped it of last night after you'd gone up to your room and asked me if I could make sure you got it first thing in the morning."

"OK thanks Tom"

" no worries Harry, you have a good day."

As soon as Tom had left Harry sat down to eat his breakfast all the while staring at the letter wondering who it could be from. When he had finished eating he decided the only way to find out was to open the dam thing and read it.

Mr Potter,

Thank you for your interest in working as my assistant for the summer, I would like to meet with you and talk to you about the position. I would like to meet in the Leaky Cauldron on the 30th July at 10a.m, I realise this is very short notice but as you are staying there I didn't think this would be much of a problem. If for any reason you are not available please leave a message with Tom stating when it would be best to meet.

John Sharpe

When Harry finished reading he realised that the 30th was today, a quick look at his watch told him it was just after 9 so he still had enough time to meet Mr Sharpe today. After a quick shower he got dressed an made his way downstairs where he found a empty booth in the corner to wait. Harry had only been sat down for about two minuets when a tall muscular man with short brown hair, blue almost grey eyes and lightly tanned skin walked over and spoke to him.

"good morning you must be Mr Potter, my name is John Sharpe"

"morning sir, please though its just Harry"

"all right Harry but only if you call me John"

"OK John"

"good, now lets get straight to business. What I'd like to do is tell you about the type of work I do and what would be expected of you as my assistant see if it sounds like something you'd be interested in then work out all the details, does that sound OK?"

"yeah that sounds fine"

"perfect, well first what I do is probably best labelled as freelance contracting which is a fancy way of saying I work for anyone who requires my services. As for what the work involves that's as varied as the people who employ me it can be anything from picking hard to reach potion ingredients to removing curses from valuable objects to working as a guide for rich wizards hunting game. As for what will be required of you that will mainly be setting op camp, cooking and fetching and carrying for me, for that you'll get a 20% cut of the profit from whichever job were working on.

I might at times ask you to do a bit more than that but rest assured it will always be within your skill level and you will be paid extra. So what do you think, interested?"

"yes I'm definitely interested but I do have a few questions."

"no problem ask away"

"well you said setting up camp what exactly did you mean by that"

"Ah yes sorry should have explained that a bit better,well due to the type of work I do I travel all over the world to a lot of remote places so most of the times we sleep in tents in a makeshift camp site. You gonna be OK with that?"

"yeah that's fine I thought that's what you meant I just wanted to make sure, but it does lead nicely to my second question will I need to buy any special equipment for the job you know with camping out most of the time and everything?"

"well I have everything you'll need and it won't be a problem for you to use it, but if you can afford it some things are better to have your own of. They can be quite expensive so most people pick up bits when they can afford them."

"well I've got some money my parents left me so I should be able to pick a few of the more important items up if you can tell me what they are and where to get them."

"I can do a bit better than that I'll write you a list out and sign it then if you take it to a shop called New World Travel down at the end of the alley just past Gringotts they'll price everything up for you including a discount cause I sent you. That way you can see what you can afford and what you'd prefer to have your own of instead of using mine."

"thanks that will be perfect"

"no problem, any more questions?"

"just when do you want me to start, that is if I've got job"

"yeah Harry you've got the job, I'd like to start this first job as soon as we can so the question is how soon can you be ready?"

"well I just need to get the stuff from your list, send a few letters off and pick up my new wand so I can be ready by the end of the day if you need me to."

"good be ready for 8a.m tomorrow morning I'll meet you down hear in the bar. I'll sort out our portkey today, you just make sure all your stuff packed and ready to go and that your here on time."

"OK no problem, I'll see you tomorrow then John."

"see you tomorrow Harry."

With that said they both stood John handed Harry the list of items he should look into getting then they shook hands and went to get all their last minuet business sorted out. Harry s first stop was to go and pick his new wand up from Billic, so he quickly made his way down knockturn alley and into This That and the Other. When he got inside he noticed Billic sat down behind the counter so made his way over to him and said.

"H.P has come for his prize."

"very well 25 galleons."

So Harry dug out his coin pouch and handed the man 25 galleons and was rewarded with his new wand. As soon as it was in his hand it felt like a part of himself that had been missing all his life had finally been returned, compared to this his holly and phoenix feather wand felt like a plain old stick. He looked at Billic silently pleading with him to tell him more about his new wand and was not disappointed when he finally spoke.

"it is a good wand Mr Potter and from what I've heard a perfect match for your personality, the wood is teak 12 1/4" one of the most durable woods available core of thestral tail hair and griffin feather speak of fierce determination and hidden depths and finally bound together with re'em blood that speaks of strength to your very core. Yes Mr Potter this wand will serve you well. I thank you for your purchase it was a pleasure to craft and if you ever require my services again or find someone else who is worthy of them you know the words required, goodbye Mr Potter and have a pleasant day."

With that said Harry made his way out of the shop and back up to diagon alley to find New World Travel, it was quite easy to find from the directions he'd been given so he made his way inside and straight up to the counter where he found the shops owner. As soon as he spotted the owner he gave him the list that John had given him and spoke.

"I'm starting work for John Sharpe and he said I would need the things on that list, can you tell me how much it will cost?"

The shopkeeper took the list and read it.

1 basic fully furnished 1 bedroom tent (with advanced ward set)

1 heavy duty backpack (with expansion and feather-light charms)

1 heavy duty 5 compartment trunk Inc. potion/ingredient storage compartment and library compartment (with full protection charm set, feather-light charm and self shrinking/resizing charm)

3 sets heavy duty all weather survival clothing (full charm set)

2 pair heavy duty dragon hide boots (full charm set)

1 dragon hide belt Inc. 1 knife holster and 2 wand holsters (with notice-me-not charm)

1 survival knife (fully enchanted)

1 slouch and 1 chullo(1) (full charm set on both)

1 set of glasses (advanced charm set Inc. mage sight and auto tint option)

"well kid that lots not gonna come cheap, you sure you can afford the whole lot?"

"I'm pretty sure sir, bout if you can tell me the price then I'll know for sure."

"Alright kid lets see, I can do you the lot for 425 galleons and have it ready for you in an hour. Hell if you buy the lot today I'll even throw in a couple of survival guides that are packed full of useful hints tips and spells for surviving anywhere."

"that's fine sir, should I pay for them now or when I pick them up?"

"you can pay now or you can leave a 50 galleon deposit and pay the rest when you collect its up to you."

Harry paid the man the full amount and left the store, he was starting to get quite hungry so he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to get some lunch and to write a few letters to his friends and Sirius to let them know that he'd got a summer job so he would be very busy and not have to much time to write. He didn't put to much detail in the letters because he didn't want them to know that he'd been kicked out of his house, he knew if he told them about it they'd feel sorry for him and insist he stay with one of them and he was really looking forward to his new job so he didn't want them to spoil it for him. By the time he'd finished writing his letters and eating his lunch it was time to go back and pick up his stuff from New World Travel. On his way there he stopped at the post office to send his letters of to Ron and Hermione, he would send the one to Sirius back with the owl that brought his next letter. After Harry had sent of his letters and pick up his equipment he headed back to his room in the Leaky Cauldron where he pack up all his things ready to head out the next day. Once he'd finished packing he headed downstairs to order some dinner and pay his bill, he also gave Tom his old trunk and asked him to pass it along to someone who would find a use for it. He spent the rest of the afternoon reading through his new survival books and after a late meal went to bed early to make sure he was rested for his first day of work the next day.

(1) Types of hat


End file.
